Pure Light
by Lithium2016
Summary: This is based on a Haos ability card from season one that Runo uses. The full summary is inside, including why I wrote this! I hope you enjoy!


**I thought of this when I was watching Spectra battle Dan when Dan had Apollonir and Spectra had Drago. I just thought, "Hey, if 'Pure Light' got Preyas back from Klaus, then maybe Runo could get Drago back for Dan!"**

**It got a little out of hand, heh heh...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan or any of the Brawlers or the Resistance! I own pretty much nothing in this story! Sadly... But if I did, then there would be a LOT more Dan and Runo!**

(Runo POV)

I watched Dan fight Drago, there was no way that he could stop him. Not without help. I silently pulled an old ability card out of my pocket and turned to Julie. "Runo, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"Saving Drago." I nodded to her. "Are you gonna help, or not?" She shook her head.

"Runo, don't be stupid! Dan can't lose Drago _and_ you!" She said.

"Julie, he won't lose Drago if I do this." I took a breath and held it.

"Just be careful," Julie murmured. Dan cried out to Drago and my heart broke. What if my plan didn't work? Then both me and Drago would be gone.

_Be brave, Runo,_ I thought. "Ability card activate! Pure Light!" I threw the card toward Drago and was suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Runo! What are you doing?" Dan yelled.

"Saving Drago, Dan! Trust me!" The Haos energy poured from Drago's body and coursed into mine. The light energy ran through my veins like lightening. The power was unbelievable.

"RUNO!" Dan called. Drago collapsed on the ground, still writhing in pain from the other five attributes, but I hoped that Julie had caught on to my plan. "STOP!" I was absorbing Haos; I was like the Queen of the Light. I was Haos Queen of New Vestroia. It was _amazing_.

"Ability activate! Pure Light!" Julie had got my plan. Suddenly, she was filled with Subterra energy and she looked at me, frightened.

"Runo! Julie!" Baron said. "What are you doing?" Dan was on his knees, knowing that he would lose me and Julie if he got Drago back. Mira was explaining quietly to Baron, and Spectra was staring, dumbstruck, at me.

"What have you done, Brawler?"

"Set Drago free," I forced through clenched teeth. "He will never be yours. He belongs with Dan and the Brawlers. He is one of us."

"Ability activate! Pure Light!" Marucho yelled as he absorbed the Aquos energy. Julie started glowing orange, Marucho blue, and I was a bright, blinding white. "Diagonal relationship of Aquos and Subterra!"  
>"Combination of Haos and Subterra!" I said. The three of us linked hands and glowed even brighter. "Let's bring Drago back to normal."<p>

I felt the energies of Subterra and Aquos being drained into me, and I fell to my knees. "Runo, stop it!" Dan yelled. My source of power was abruptly ripped from me. Baron had Marucho, and Mira had Julie.

The powers still burned in me and I decided to finish this. "Spectra, if you _ever_ come back here again, I will personally make sure you never live to see the light of another day. Do you understand me?" I asked. My voice rang like millions of bells, but it echoed as if I wasn't really there. My voice held power.

A portal opened and I forcibly pushed Spectra and Gus through it. "Never come back here." And the portal sealed.

Drago had stopped twitching and all was calm. My body was very weak and it had developed quickly. I groaned and hit the ground. "Runo, you okay?" Dan asked. His voice was in my ear; he was right there.

"Is Drago okay?" I asked softly. Dan nodded and grasped my hands in his.

"Yeah, he's alright. But what about you? That was some pretty wicked stuff you did just now."

There was a flash of light and the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia appeared. Lars Lion stepped forward, beside Apollonir. "Runo Misaki, you have served the Soldiers well, child. I wish to reward you," Lars Lion said softly. "You have proved that the Haos element is your true nature. I believe I can trust it with you. You are the new Haos Soldier, my dear."

Apollonir turned to Dan. "The Dragonoid was right to choose you for a partner, Daniel Kuso. I reward you the place of Pyrus Soldier. I can entrust it to you, I believe." Lars Lion glanced between us both.

"You both have the ability to travel to New Vestroia and back. You may pass between dimensions and return without damage," she said.

They turned to leave and disappeared in a flash of light. They were gone as swift as they arrived. Julie was the first to break the silence. "Wow! So, Dan and Runo are, like, the king and queen of New Vestroia now? That is so cool!"

"Of the light side," Dan muttered under his breath. I laughed quietly.

"I'm the Queen of Haos," I said, trying to process the thought.

"And I'm the King of Pyrus," Dan added. We stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"There's no way this is real!" I laughed. "The Queen of Light and the King of Fire, look at us!"

Dan pulled me up and slung me onto his back like a small child in a piggy-back position. Drago hopped up on his shoulder. "Thank you, Runo," he said. "I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

"No problem. Thank Marucho and Julie too, though. They helped me."

"Yeah!" Julie said. "So why didn't _we_ get appointed special ranks? Huh?" Marucho hid behind Mira in fright that Julie would get out of hand. "Runo and Dan get to be king and queen, but I'm not even considered a princess!"

Dan glanced back at me and laughed. "Not quiet sure, Julie, but when I am, I'll let ya know." I smiled.

Everything was alright now.

**Thanks for reading! I don't actually think that they could absorb the energy, but I had to try! :)**

**This is my first Bakugan story and I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**Please tell me if you liked it!**

**-Melissa ;)**


End file.
